Emerlad Escape
by moonlightbaby
Summary: Here is the long awaited sequel to Emerlad Decetion. After 15 years of not using the Clow cards Sakura Li must once again call on their aid to save her husband & sons life.


Emerald Escape   
By: Moonlightbaby  
e-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All Rights and Reserves.  
AN: Due to the wonderful reviews to this story and the request for a sequel I have written one. It takes place 15 years after Sakura and Syaoran's marriage.   
  
Chapter 1: The Return of the Clow Mistress  
  
Sakura and Syaoran Li sat in their garden. There was a solemn silence in the air. Every marriage had its rough spots and they were hitting one lately. There was no question if there was love between them. Their love had been untouched by time. Syaoran held his wife in his arms. "I don't want to fight Sakura. So if what you have to tell me is good news then let me hear it. If you are upset with me wait until tomorrow to tell me." Syaoran said as he buried his face into her long brown hair.  
  
"The Syaoran I married would not have me displeased for so long."  
  
Syaoran pulled away from her. "What do I so wrong now a days! Do I dissatisfy you so? Are you not content with me dearest?"  
  
"That's not it and you know it. I love you with all my heart." Syaoran cut off Sakura.  
  
"Do you? Because lately I'm doubting that." Sakura looked at him in total shock. "I can't do anything that pleases you any more." Syaoran let out with a deep sigh.  
  
"That's not true Syaoran! Why must you doubt I love you? It is because I of the love in my heart that I tell you I am not happy. Do you want me to lie to you?" Syaoran just looked at her. Sakura continued on. "You are always away. You have put your Clan before your family. You're not the one who has to see the pain in your son's eyes when you're not at one of his soccer games? Do you even know you daughter cried for YOU when that stupid Tommy or whatever broke her heart? But you weren't there Syaoran. Your children need you here. Their teenagers and they need their father."  
  
Sakura's eyes were brimmed with tears. Syaoran's head hung in shame. "And another thing. I didn't ask you to speak with you, to give you a list of complaints. I came to give you great and wonderful news." Sakura walked to her husband.  
  
"You are a wonderful man Syaoran. If I come across as I complain I don't mean to. I'm married to a good honorable man. Who's a wonderful father to our children." She brushed some hair out of his eyes. "He's just lost his way." Syaoran clung to her like a little boy.   
  
It was then that a great wind descended on them. A wicked horrible laugh filled the air. A dark shadow held a knife at their son's throat. Sakura gasped as Syaoran stepped in front of her to shield any attack that might come. The laugh became even more wicked. "Fear not for the life of your pretty little wife it is you I want. I hold the life of your son the heir to your thrown. If you do not cooperate I will kill him. I have spared your daughter and wife but if you decide to be rebellious I might change my mind. "  
  
Sakura began to sob. Syaoran turned to his wife. He held her in his arms. "I'm going to go with him. Find Ying Fa and you two go to mothers. The girls and mom will take care of you. Sakura please promise me you will not come after me, I'll find a way to bring our son home safely."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I will make you no such promise."  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran growled.  
  
"You're wasting your breath Syaoran. I will give no such promise to you that I have no intention to keep."  
  
"I'm growing impatient Master Syaoran, I would hate if in my ill mood I would accidentally run the knife across your son's throat." The figure laughed. Sayo Li stood very still and no emotion portrayed his face.  
  
Syaoran leaned down and kissed his wife with all the passion he had in him. "I love you my precious Ying Fa. I would only be half a man if I lost you or any of our children. Promise me you will go to mothers and not come after me. Give me that peace of mind."  
  
He backed away towards their son. Sakura didn't get a chance to answer him. Before she could warn him, the phantom came behind him and struck him in the back of the head causing him to lose conscience. Syaoran slumped to the floor. The two most important men in her life began to disappear. "SYAORAN! SAYO!" Sakura screamed. But there was no one there any more.  
  
For a moment Sakura had no sense of reality. Her husband and son had been kidnapped and all she could do was focus on her loss. But then the image of her daughter came to her mind. Sakura ran to the house. She flung the door open. "Ying Fa! Ying Fa! Answer me. She desperately searched the downstairs calling her daughter's name. She ran up the stairs and daughter stood at the top of them.  
  
"Mother Sayo!" Her daughter cried as they embraced.   
  
"I know… I know they took your father as well." Ying Fa cried into her mothers shoulder.  
  
"Shh shh! Everything will be all right."  
  
"How can you say everything is going to be all right mother when Papa and Sayo are gone?"  
  
"Because Ying Fa we are going to get them back!"  
  
"How Mother?"  
  
"Come with me!" Sakura commanded as she went into her bedroom. There was a chest beside her bed."  
  
"I mistress of the Cards of Clow.  
Call upon their magic now!  
Lock Card I command thee  
To unlock and release the cards and their Guardians to me!" Sakura chanted.   
  
Ying Fa looked at her mother with one eyebrow raised. Her or her brother had never been told about the Clow Cards or their mother's childhood hobby. They knew their father was a powerful magician and their mother had been on in her youth. Sayo had received her father's side of the family's magic. It was well known that with training it was well possible Sayo Li would be more powerful then his Father.  
  
Ying Fa stepped away when a yellow circle of light with a mixture of eastern and western symbols appeared under her mother. A cream colored smoke mixed and from the smoke appeared to creatures. One that almost looked human. The only way to describe him he looked like an angel with VERY long blue hair. Then there was a lion looking creature. Then there was also pink book with gold writing on it.  
  
The lion creature came to her mother and nudged her hand affectionately purred contently. "Sakura, it's been too long."  
  
"That it has been my dear friend Keroberus." Sakura replied as she leaned down and hugged him.   
  
After a few moments she rose and looked at the angel. "Yue after so long do I not get a warm welcome?" A tense moment seemed to pass between the two. Then the creature that her mother had called Yue walked over to her.   
  
"Hello mistress."  
  
Sakura leaned forward and hugged him. "Oh how I have missed you all so." When she pulled away from him she picked up the book. The moment that her hands touched it the lock on it unlocked and dozens after dozens of cards flew out in a circle around Sakura. "I have missed you very much my cards. I'm afraid I had to disturb your sleep. I need your help again." The cards glowed a light pink and began to stack up on Sakuras open hand. "Thank you." Sakura sobbed as a tear escaped her eyes.  
  
"OK! I'M DONE BEING QUIET! MY BROTHER WAS KIDNAPPED BEFORE MY VERY EYES, MY FATHER'S TAKEN WITH HIM, AND NOW TWO STANGE LOOKING CREATURES WHO TALK AND FLYING CARDS! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ying Fa yelled catching Sakura's, Keroberus, and Yue's attention.  
  
"Kero, Yue. This is my daughter Ying Fa Li. Daughter these are my guardians Keroberus and Yue."  
  
"And that means what mother?"  
  
The lion called Keroberus gave a heart filled laugh. "She may not look like you Sakura but she defiantly has your spirit!"  
  
Yue looked down at him. "I don't remember Sakura ever being so insolent."  
  
"That is because you had meet her after cardcapturing had forced her to grow up." Kero replied.  
  
Ignoring Kero he looked at Sakura what does your daughter speak of about your husband and son being kidnapped?"  
  
"Syaoran and Sayo were taken by some doom shadow I think."  
  
Kero and Yue became very serious. "To have conjured a Doom Shadow would have taken great magical powers." Yue thought out loud.   
  
"A magician corrupted by dark magic as well." Kero added. The room was quiet for a few moments until Kero asked Sakura. "What exactly did happen?"  
  
Sakura told him what happened with Syaoran and Ying Fa explained what happened with Sayo.   
  
Yue and Keroberus were quiet for a while. "Did Syaoran have any enemies?" Kero asked.  
  
"I don't think it would be an enemy of Syaoran but an enemy of Sakura. Had they intended to hurt Syaoran it would have been Sakura and probably Ying Fa as well as the boy captured. No this enemy is Sakura's." Yue said.  
  
"But… I don't have any enemies! I hardly ever leave the palace, I have noting to do with my husbands politics. I have no idea who it could be."  
  
"Well one thing is for certain we are going to have to secure your daughters safety."   
  
"Syaoran told me to take her to his mothers but… the Doom shadow heard that I don't think it is safe for her there."  
  
"That is a problem."  
  
"Hey I know! The Clow house! We'll take her to Eriol and Madison! No dark magic can penetrate its walls it's the safest place in the world for her to be."  
  
"Plus Eriol might be able to help us." Sakura added liking the idea.   
  
"We better hurry and leave from here there is no guarantee that whatever came here before won't be back again."  
  
Sakura looked through the cards in her hands finally finding the one she wanted she thew it up in the air. "Fly! I Sakura under contract command thee to RELEASE!" Wings appeared on Sakura's back.  
  
Keroberus walked over to Ying Fa and leaned down. "Jump on my back!" He saw the hesitation in her eyes. "I promise I don't bite, future mistress."  
  
"Future mistress?"  
  
"Your brother has followed your father's legacy and you shall follow your mothers. Your bother's destiny is to be Master of the Li clan but the years you have been thought not to have magical powers will be well wroth it because along side your mother will be the mistress of the cards!"  
  
Ying Fa smiled and jumped in.  
  
Grabbing the Clow book and placing the rest of the cards in it Sakura turned to them. "Let's leave now. I want to get Ying Fa to safety as soon as possible." 


End file.
